The popularity of kites has boomed in recent decades, and novelty kites are particularly in demand since many consumers want kites that are unique, that stand out from the rest of the kites, and that constitute a personalized expression that consumers want to make.
Very few flying toys include a substructure and make it appear as though the flying toy is imitating the movements of a similar real world device and/or person. Even fewer may include a toy human figure or other weighted mass suspended from the toy that change the flight characteristics of the toy and imitate the movements of a real person would appear on a similar real-world device.